My Angel
by Wyoming
Summary: [SC] Someone is after Calleigh, and it scares her so much that she pulls herself off of the case and shuts herself away from the world. Can a life changing event bring her back? Will it bring two people together? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Tough Girl

Title: My Angel

Author: Wyoming

Rating: T for violence

Pairing: Talleigh

Warnings: none really..

All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. At least that's what they want you to think, but this one, this one Tim knew was guilty. He couldn't prove it yet, but he could see it in his eyes.

"Calleigh, I know he's guilty, and if we let him walk he's just going to murder again," Tim said tiredly. The older CSI was fatigued and had just pulled a double, but Calleigh beat him, pulling an agonizing triple. She knew this guy was guilty too, but she couldn't find the evidence to put him away.

"Let's go back in," she said lightly as she opened up the door and went back into interrogation room A with Tim and the suspect, along with his attorney.

"Are you arresting me?" the man asked. He was tall with dark blonde hair, and boyish good looks. He had green eyes, just like Calleigh, but carried a mean disposition, and was always angry. Calleigh sighed and shook her head. They had no solid evidence, nothing that suggested beyond reasonable doubt that he did it. "Good, then I'm leaving, but you'll be seeing me pretty lady," he said, sending her a glance that sent chills down Calleigh's spine. He smirked and laughed manically, making Calleigh feel extremely unsafe. This guy was on the loose, but she couldn't do anything about it. The evidence pointed to him, but almost all of it was circumstantial.

As the man left, Tim could sense Calleigh's discomfort. He contemplated what to say, but before he could say anything, she was out the door, not a word was said to him. He ran a hand over his face and walked out behind her, but made no effort to catch up with her. Instead, he went to his boss and friend, Horatio.

The red haired man was at the reception desk, taking his mail from the secretary, and thanking her like he always did. Tim hesitantly walked up to him, running his hand through his brown hair, and focusing his equally brown eyes on his boss. He took a deep breath and stood next to him, looking down at the floor, not wanting to cross the line that Calleigh had obviously drawn.

"Is there something you need Tim?" Horatio asked him. Tim snapped his head up. His boss almost never called him Tim, he always called him Speed, or Speedle, but he must have sensed something because he sounded serious.

"Our suspect, Martin Tracey is walking, we don't have enough substantial evidence, and I think he wants to go after Calleigh for his next victim, but she doesn't seem to want to acknowledge it," Tim said, letting out a breath of relief when he finally got it past his lips.

Horatio nodded solemnly and looked up at him. "Keep an eye on her Speed," he said simply before walking away. Horatio was apparently oblivious to how Tim felt about his southern co-worker, Calleigh Duquesne. He probably didn't know that Speed wanted so bad to change her name to Calleigh Speedle, and make her happy for the rest of her life. But she would never feel that way about him, or so he thought.

He stood there for a while, contemplating his next move. He turned out walking down the hall aimlessly, finally finding the break room. And there was Calleigh, just leaving. She quickly turned down the hall and went towards her love, her home; the gun vault. He figured that she was going to pop off a few .22's to get her mind clear, but who knew. Tim had noticed that she usually fired .22's when she was scared, or worried, 9mm's when she was happy, and .44's when she was pissed off. He knew he was infatuated with her when he realized he knew what guns she shot according to how she felt.

It wasn't a while before he realized that he was in love with her. And when he did realize it, he was way too deeply into it to ever get himself. He just couldn't imagine life without that southern blonde bombshell that loved guns just a little too much, not that that bothered him, but he made a mental note to never piss her off.

Tim sighed as he watched her walk down the hallway, heels clicking against the tiles as she went. To him, she was perfect. Her bright smiles were contagious, her cheery ways could make even the worst of moods lighter. Her green eyes sparkled and gave him the will to live his life. He lived for those eyes; he lived for her.

He finally found himself sitting on the break room couch, staring out the window endlessly until a certain Cuban snapped him back to reality.

"Whoa man, you get laid last night or something?" the man joked as he got out his usual Cuban coffee and started to brew it.

"Ha ha, very funny Delektorsky, but I'm not like you."

He frowned, he hated being called by his full last name. "Come on man, only my sisters call me Delektorsky," he said with an evil eye.

"Okay then Delko, what are you doing here? It's your day off," he quipped.

"I'm taking Calleigh's place in the Tracey case," Eric explained, running a hand through his dark brown hair, and flashing him a smile that caused his light brown eyes to twinkle with glee. "I was hoping for this case, it's high profile," Eric told him. Tim just frowned.

"Why did Calleigh take herself off the case?" he asked. It seemed like it was just ten minutes ago he saw Calleigh walking to the gun vault, he must have been dozing for longer than he thought.

"Donno," the Cuban answered. "Horatio just said that she was off the case and I was on it," Eric said as he picked up his coffee mug and brought it to his lips, soon wincing because it was too hot.

"Did you talk to Calleigh yet today?" Tim asked. Delko shook his head. "Hmm, it's not like Calleigh to pull herself off of a case, she's never done it before," he wondered out loud.

Delko shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just the replacement I guess," he said as he added some milk to his coffee.

"That stuff will rot your stomach," Tim said, off subject.

"Well, when that happens, I'll be sure to follow your advice," Eric said with a smirk before nodding to him then exiting the room, leaving Tim alone in his thoughts again. He sighed and got up, heading for ballistics. He found her there, shooting a .22, just like he thought. She was either scared, or worried. He figured that it was the fore, and waited until she was done firing before starting to enter, but just as he was about to push the door open, he hesitated. She dropped the gun to the floor, and put her hands out in front of her on the platform. She bent her knees and then rested her head down against the platform, and started to cry.

Tim's hard broke right then and there seeing her cry. He sighed a little and pushed the door open, but Calleigh must not have heard. He came up to her and hesitated for a bit before placing his hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and wiped away her tears quickly. "Tim……"

"Calleigh, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. Calleigh was quick to answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said with a weak smile, but it was something.

"Cal, if you want to stay with me tonight, or if you want me to get you a hotel room, I can," he offered, but Calleigh shook her head.

"No Tim, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine," she said assuring him she would be fine.

Tim sighed a little. "Alright, if you think that's best," Tim said in a defeated voice as he walked out of the ballistics lab and left Calleigh there.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the desk off to the left. She sank down in the chair and then wiped the tear stains off her cheeks, and picked her head up. She was Calleigh Duquesne, she could do anything.

Before she knew it, a certain red-haired figured stood at the door, in his heroic pose like always. He was the town hero, but always gave credit when credit was due. "How worried should I be about you Calleigh?" he asked as he came over to her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm fine," Calleigh said, no emotion evident in her voice.

"Calleigh, Calleigh look at me," Horatio prodded, finally getting her to look at him. He placed his hand over hers, which earned him a small smile from her. "If you need anything, anything at all, you call me, okay?" Calleigh just nodded and looked to the floor again.

"Go home Calleigh, I don't want to see you here until Monday, and that's an order," her boss said sternly, and she nodded in agreement. After a triple shift, she was ready for a shower, some food and some sleep. She needed it. 


	2. I Can't

About twenty minutes later, Calleigh arrived at her apartment, totally oblivious to the Hummer that was parked behind a large SUV, unseen to the southern blonde. She walked upstairs to apartment 102 and stuck in her key, unlocking the door. She had a horrible gut feeling about not taking Speed up on his offer, but she shrugged it off and immediately hit the shower. It'd been almost 36 hours since her last shower, and she'd been up to her elbows in evidence, between the bog and the Tracey residence, she was covered in filth.

After a long, luxurious, and not to mention much needed shower, Calleigh went to her bedroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, ready for her dinner. She popped in some chicken in the microwave and waited for it to cook. She put on some lotion while she was waiting. Vanilla was her favorite. Sure, it was a classic, but Calleigh was a simple girl who just liked to have fun. The microwave beeped, telling her that her food was ready. She ate it too quickly for her to even notice that she'd gone through all of it already. But despite her eating quickly, she felt refreshed and filled up, and padded into the bedroom.

Calleigh let out a big sigh as she hit the bed, feeling comfort that she'd needed for so long. She just wished there was someone there, next to her. Someone by the name of Timothy Speedle, but she could never have him. He was too good for her. He deserved what he wanted instead of what he could settle for. But before she could even think about any of that, she was off in dream land, getting the rest she so desperately needed.  
-  
At 3 am, most people that have pulled a double would be asleep, but not Tim Speedle. He was sitting in a car, dozing every now and then. He'd been taking a nap when the shutting of a car door roused him. He looked at the suspect and it looked like Tracey's figure. He got out of the car as quietly as he could and followed him in discreetly. He went to Calleigh's door to see if he was there, and at first, because of the flickering hall light, he couldn't see him, but at second glance he could see him crouching at Calleigh's door.

He must have been lock picking it, since that was the only way he could get into her apartment quietly without a key. Tim came up to him quickly and quietly, gun drawn. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the opposite wall, smashing his head against it. "Get out," Tim said angrily, just in time for Calleigh to open the door because of the noise she'd heard. Tracey looked up at him and ran away quickly. "This isn't over," he muttered before turning back towards the exit and then ran down the hall.

Calleigh looked up at Tim, a little dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that he was here. He didn't think she could defend herself.

"Horatio told me to keep an eye on you," Tim quickly explained.

"Well thanks Tim, but I don't need it. I told you I was a big girl and that I could handle it. I think I can protect myself," she said before going to slam the door in his face, but he stopped her.

"Why did you pull yourself off of the case?" he asked her as if it were the most casual question in the world.

Calleigh sighed. "That's none of your business Tim," she told him, trying to shut the door again, but instead, Tim quickly stepped inside her apartment, earning an angry sigh from Calleigh.

"Calleigh, I know that you can protect yourself but first of all if Horatio found out that something happened to you he'd go berserk, and second of all, if I ever found out something happened to you that I could have done something about……I'd never be able to forgive myself," he said sincerely.

Calleigh could tell that he was serious, but she just hated being undermined by men. "Okay, I'm sorry," she said softly as she suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Do you want to crash here tonight?" she asked as she gestured towards the couch. He shook his head, but Calleigh intervened. "I insist."

Tim then looked up into her eyes. Those big green eyes that he loved so much. Right now, the window behind him was his enemy. Calleigh's eyes were glowing in the moon's soft embrace, making her glow beyond anything he had seen. It took all that he had in him not to kiss her right then. "Sure," Tim finally answered, probably seeming a bit out of it.

Calleigh smiled a little, another thing that Tim loved about her, and grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet to her left. He laid down on the bed and fixated the pillows and blankets, expecting Calleigh to walk back into her room with a simple "good night", but she didn't. She laid on the top of the couch and looked down at him. Something she usually did with her niece to get her to fall asleep. "How was work?" she asked softly, as if it weren't 3 in the morning.

"Tiring, now tell me Calleigh, why did you pull yourself off of the case?" he asked.

Cal sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be free from his hold until she told him. "Tracey scares me," she said simply fidgeting a little on the top of the couch. She slipped off the side, and clinged to the top of it so that she wouldn't fall onto Tim.

"It's okay, I got you," he said with a smile, which Calleigh found odd, but sweet. He held his arms out to her and then caught her as she released her hold and giggled a little as he wrapped one arm around her back and let the other hand rest on her leg to make sure she didn't fall off the couch. "Told you, I always got your back," he told her, but she was very close to him, and he was starting to get those feelings again. She was too.

"Have I ever………told you how beautiful you are?" Tim hesitated. Calleigh blushed and shook her head.

"No," she said lightly, shifting her position so that she was facing him. "But I think it's sweet that you say that," she added.

"Well you are," he said sheepishly.

Calleigh blushed a little and shook her head. Her smile then turned to a frown, thinking of what the possibilities were if she were to keep going on with this flirting. "No Tim, please don't," she said sadly. She didn't want to get her hopes up just to be shot down again.

Tim's smile faded as well. "Calleigh, come on, please don't do this. You can't tell me that you don't feel the spark that I do, come on Cal," he said pleadingly. Calleigh shook her head and got off of the couch.

"Yeah Tim, I do, and I love you more than anything in the world, but I just can't." She didn't want to get anything started, at least not now. While Tracey was after her, she wasn't safe, and if Tim was with her, that would mean putting him into danger as well. She didn't want to be the cause of his death. She would never be able to forgive herself.

Tim got up quickly as she turned to go back into her bedroom. He turned her back around to face him and looked down into her eyes. "Calleigh I love you too….please," he said, his eyes pleading her to let him in.  
She thought about it for a while, but shook her head.

"Good night Tim," she said lightly before turning back around and going into her bedroom, closing the door. She was glad that she'd been awarded the weekend, but Tim pulled a double, which usually granted him a day, so she wondered if Horatio gave him tomorrow off. When she'd first came home, it had taken her about five seconds to fall asleep, but now that Tim told her that he loved her, it took her a lot longer. She didn't get any sleep after that.

Tim was awake too. He never should have accepted her invitation to come in. Things would have gone so much better. He wouldn't know how Calleigh felt towards him, and she wouldn't know how he felt towards her. He wouldn't have caught her when she fell off of the back of the couch. He wouldn't have taken in her scent, looked into her bright green eyes, heard her giggle when he caught her. It hadn't even been thirty seconds and he already missed her touch. He missed having her hair trickle over his arm and the feel of her back against his arm. He sighed and turned to his side, not able to get any sleep that night either. 


	3. Recovering

TWO YEARS LATER

Calleigh sighed as she compared the two bullets again. She did it every day. She knew that when she pulled them out and put them into the comparison microscope they wouldn't change. The two bullet striations would still be different, and Tracey would still be on the loose, just waiting for her to make the wrong move one day. After confirming that she couldn't magically make the bullet striations the same, she put them away and finished up the small amount of paperwork she had.

Lucky for her, Tim was leaving just as she was. He flashed her a smile, but it wasn't the same as it had been two years ago. It was duller, and more casual then his smiles usually were when she saw him. She walked out of the building and turned to face him. "Hey," she said lightly, giving him a small smile of her own.

Tim had noticed more change about her in the last few years than she had about him. He noticed that her smiles were getting smaller and smaller each day. She seemed to be trying so hard to impress no one at all. She wore more make up and did her hair up real fancy every day. But the thing he noticed most was the sparkle that wasn't there in her eyes. Ever since she'd told him that she couldn't be with him, he'd missed it. He wanted so desperately to bring it back to her eyes, but he just couldn't, she wouldn't let him in.

Calleigh looked back towards the street and thought that she saw something, but she shook it off and started to walk down the stairs towards her car. About halfway down the stairs, she felt something hot enter her chest. She heard people scream and saw people ducking. She fell backwards onto the step, not sure what was going on. She heard screaming and she heard Tim calling for help but she didn't know what had happened. She reached down to where she felt the pain and then brought it back up to see blood. She winced and looked up to see Tim over her. She had tears in her eyes and she hadn't felt this much pain in her life.

"Calleigh, Calleigh! Listen to me Cal, you have to hold on, okay? Don't leave me Calleigh, you can't leave me. I know you probably don't love me anymore and you've moved on but I can't get over you, and I never will. Please Cal, don't leave me," Tim said worriedly. He was hysterical and he pleaded nonstop for Calleigh to stay with him.

Calleigh looked up at him and put her finger to his lips in order to shut him up. She shook her head and let her tears fall. "I never stopped loving you," she told him softly. "If I don't get through this Tim, don't forget that I loved you okay?" she asked.

Tim shook his head. "No Calleigh, I won't let you leave me," he said as his tears crashed onto her shirt. He leaned down, against his better judgment and kissed her, but soon pulled away. She turned to her side and coughed, only to open her eyes and see blood spatter where she'd coughed. The ambulance arrived and ran up to her. Tim was still frantic. He wiped the blood from her lips and got into the ambulance with her when they took her away. She was still conscious when they got her IV in, but she was bleeding fast.

She cried out in pain when one of the medics put more pressure on her wound. She clenched her fists closed, which Tim saw, and picked one of her hands up, and loosened it. His lips were bloody, and now his hand was too. He didn't care. Calleigh needed him and he was going to be there for her.

Finally, it came time for Tim to find out how Calleigh was. The doctor came up to him and announced himself, and shook Tim's hand, but he didn't care about who he was he wanted to know how Calleigh was. He said a bunch of stuff but the only thing that Tim heard was "She's going to be just fine, you can see her now."

Tim practically sprinted to her room. Five and a half hours of waiting and he wasn't about to waste one more second. He found her laying there, beautiful as ever. Her hair was sprawled all over the pillow; she looked like an angel. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, swearing that he would never let anyone hurt her again. He would die before she got hurt again.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Calleigh finally arrived home, and was in bed, waking to find Tim next to her. She'd gotten in real late last night, and invited him to lay in bed with her, but she guessed that he didn't plan on falling asleep. She didn't care, she loved him, so why not sleep in the same bed?

He shifted and found her awake. It was then that he saw it. Her eyes looking straight back into his. And with the glare of the sun, he could see that sparkle. The sparkle that told him she was happy, the sparkle that only came from angels. He never wanted that sparkle to go away, and he would try his hardest not to let it fade.

"Good morning," Calleigh said brightly. She noticed that Tim still looked exhausted. He'd been taking care of her in the hospital for the past few weeks, bringing her food, books and other things to do. He also offered a level of comfort for her. She'd invited him to lay down with her more times than she could count, and half the time she ended up falling asleep in his arms. The one thing she loved about falling asleep in his arms was that he always kissed her forehead just when she was about to fall asleep. She loved that.

"Morning," Tim muttered back. "How are you feeling?" He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed taking care of her, he loved the fact that Calleigh not only wanted him there, but needed him there.

Calleigh smiled a little. "I'm okay," she told him as she scooted into his arms. He draped his arm over her and kissed her forehead.

"Calleigh…" he said softly, earning her attention. "I love you," he finished. Cal smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"I love you too Tim, and…thanks for taking care of me," she said lightly as she nuzzled her nose into his chest and smiled into it. She hadn't been this happy in a while. Especially since she'd gotten a call last night and was told that Tracey was put in custody.

A few hours later, Calleigh was up and moving for the first time in a while. Her side didn't hurt as much from the bullet, and she could walk pretty well. Sure, she was rid to lab work, but she didn't care. Today, she was going to match those bullets.

"Calleigh, are you ready?" Tim asked her as he grabbed his keys, and an apple for Calleigh. He had to make sure that she ate well.

"Yeah, coming!" Calleigh shouted as she slipped on her usual white heels. She walked out of the bedroom in her all white suit, and her hair down over her back. She beamed a smile at Tim, and then looked at him blankly. "What?" she asked, wondering if there was something wrong with what she was wearing.

"You look like an angel," Tim said with a smirk as Calleigh walked up to him.

"What kind of an angel?" she asked playfully as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He thought for a minute then looked back down to her.

"My angel," he said sweetly, then leaned down to kiss her lightly. "Come on, let's go to work," he told her. 


	4. Wake Me Up

Chapter four- Wake me up

Calleigh smiled down at what she was seeing. It was the bullet that they'd taken out of her from the hospital, and the bullet that Tracey had discharged from his gun in the murder. They'd taken the gun he had on him when they picked him up, and the bullet from Calleigh's side matched both his gun, and the bullet from the crime scene they couldn't pin him for. Well now, they had him for attempted murder of a police officer, and first degree murder. All Calleigh needed to do was sign the paper and everything would be official. Before her pen even hit the paper, she heard a deep voice.

"Put the pen down."

Calleigh's brows furrowed. She turned around in her chair and looked at the tall man that was standing in the shadows. "You know you're not supposed to be in here, right? This is authorized-" The rest of Calleigh's words were muffled with a rag. As soon as Calleigh was passed out, he took her into the shadow and put her in a body bag and wheeled her out to the back, where he followed procedure to take her out to the van to take her away to what the man by the door thought was going to be the funeral home, but in reality, she was going somewhere completely different.

When Calleigh woke up, she found herself laying on a blanket on concrete. She looked around and didn't panic at first, but when she looked into the small window that led into a different room, she flipped.

On the other side of the room, Tim was lying there, faced away from her on his side. Her eyes went wide and she immediately began to start banging on the windows. She cried out his name, but he didn't budge. She cried against the window, and then found a door, but of course, as she could have expected, it was locked.

She went back to the window and tried to punch through it, but it just made her hand hurt. But Tim must have heard it, he started to move. It was a few minutes before she sat up and looked towards her. "Tim!" Calleigh yelled loudly, pressing her hands up to the window.

Tim walked groggily to her and looked at her though the window. "Calleigh, are you alright?" Calleigh nodded.

"Did they hurt you Tim? What do you remember?" she asked him, wanting to hold him in his arms, but she wasn't able to. This tiny piece of glass was keeping her from her love.

"I was in trace, and some guy came up behind me and took me. I passed out before I got to the door."

Calleigh looked down and found herself wearing a white robe. It was skimpy, and didn't cover her up much. She figured that it must have been in his plan to get her out discreetly, which was why she was wearing this. He must have put her in something see thru. Tim was wearing a white tank top with white boxers.

"I can't remember what happened to me," she told him. She looked in the corner and saw that there was a bag, that had a note attached.

"PUT THIS ON OR ELSE YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND DIES"

Calleigh gasped and put the note to the side. She reached into the bag, finding nothing but a skimpy halter top and mini skirt inside. As soon as she figured out what he was going to do to her she went pale. She swallowed hard and put the clothes down, and then went back over to the window. "Tim, you know I love you more than anything in the world, right?" she asked softly.

Tim looked at her, wondering what was going on. She quickly changed into the clothes, and put her heels back on, then went to the window. "Yes, why, Calleigh, what's the matter?"

It was then that a man entered Calleigh's side of the room and looked at her with a grin on his face. "I love you Tim, I love you," she whispered through the glass as the man pulled her down onto the blanket.

Tim watched the events unfold in front of him, and as soon as he figured out what was going on, he couldn't watch. He hid in the corner of the room, covering his ears like he used to when he was little and didn't want to listen to his mom and dad fight. He could hear the man in the next room hurting her. He was probably putting pressure on her wound. Her shrieks did nothing to Tim but make a shiver run down his spine. He was helpless to protect her. He just couldn't do it. He hoped that Horatio found them soon.

Back at the Miami Dade crime lab, Horatio Caine came looking for his co-worker and friend, Calleigh. He knew that she was just finishing the paperwork on the Tracey case and he wanted to see her bright smile that he hadn't seen in a while. But when he came in , all he found was a rag that smelled like some sort of chemical, and Calleigh's paperwork and pen. There was dirt on the floor, which was odd because only Calleigh was in here today and her heels never brought in dirt like that. He soon paged Eric to go look for Speed so that he could work trace on this. He sighed, wondering how everyone would react when they heard that someone took Calleigh.

Eric paged Horatio back, wanting to meet him in trace. Horatio bagged all the evidence he found in the room and then went to go meet Eric.

"H, what's going on?" Eric asked him, keeping a stern face. He wanted to know what was going on and why he wanted him to find Speed, whom by the way, he hadn't found.

"Eric, someone took Calleigh."

Eric sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, someone took Speed too," he said before holding up an identical rag and the dirt he'd found, but Eric had something that Horatio didn't. He had a shoe print, and some sort of wheel going through the dirt.

"Eric, there are no other crime scenes today."

"You got it H." 


	5. Hold On To Me

Chapter 5- Hold On To Me

Calleigh woke up and found herself wrapped in the blanket. Her side hurt where she got shot, that man had put his hand on it and pushed it hard, making her scream out in pain, and it still hurt, it still felt like someone was pushing down on it. The worst part was, she never even saw his face. She couldn't look at him, even though he'd told her to, she refused. She took a deep breath and unwrapped herself to find that she was dressed back into the white robe that she was in earlier. She went up to the window to see Tim in the corner. "Tim, baby?" she said through the window, wishing she could break it.

Tim heard her and ran up to the window. His eyes were red and they were tear soaked. "Calleigh, are you okay?" he asked her with concern. He hated the way she looked so scared. Her hair was all tussled and probably knotted, her eyes were red as well, and they had mascara all around them and black streaks down her cheeks from crying. Her lips were red and slightly swollen, and from what he could see, there were bruises on her legs.

Despite everything she was feeling, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said lightly, but it couldn't be farther from the truth. Of course, she would have done anything for Tim, but treatment like this was cruel, especially when he was in the next room. But Calleigh was just trying to protect him. "I love you Tim," she said lightly as she put her hand up on the window. Tim nodded and put his hand up on the window, over hers.

"I love you too Calleigh," he said lovingly, looking at her with sad eyes. Calleigh looked down at her feet, then back up at the window. She got an idea, and smiled a little, hoping it would work. "Tim, I need you to stand off to the side okay, just for a few minutes."

"Cal, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me." With that, Calleigh took off her heel, and put it in the duffel bag that was in the corner of the room. She was glad she'd worn her chunky heels today. They were heavy, since she'd only been planning on being in the lab all day. She didn't wear them for comfort. She stood near the window, and swung the bag as hard as she could, and succeeded in breaking the window. Tim came back to it, and knew that they couldn't fit through a window as tiny as this one was, but they could hold hands through the small hole that Calleigh had created. For now, it was enough. Just to be able to touch each other was enough to hold them over.

Back at the lab, Eric had just finished running trace on the two rags. They both turned out to be the same chemical. Chlorobenzene.

"So both of them were wiped out with the same chemical, and were knocked out pretty quickly." Eric formulated.

"Yes, so they didn't have time to react when they covered their mouths with the rag," Horatio said, his mind was obviously working hard when he got this sort of tone. He said everything slowly because he was thinking of something else. "Can I see those pictures of the wheel marks?" he asked, and then was handed the pictures. "This wheel is two inches in width. That's the same as our gurney's here at the lab," he said.

"So whoever this guy is drugged Calleigh and Speed, then took them out in body bags?" Eric asked.

Horatio nodded. "Yeah, did we get trace back on the dirt?" Horatio asked him.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, it comes from southern Miami, out in the middle on nowhere practically."

"Alright Eric, get in the air and use the heat censors. I'm going to ask Tracey a few more questions." Eric nodded quickly and then went off to the roof where the chopper would be waiting.

A little while later, Horatio had Tracey in the interrogation room, and he was pissed. He never liked it when someone screwed with his CSI's.

"Alright Tracey, tell me where they are," Horatio demanded. Tripp was next to him, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Tracey said sharply. Horatio knew that he held the key. He knew where his CSI's were.

"What do you want Tracey?" Horatio asked, eyes glaring at him.

"I want to be moved to a county jail, and I want the death penalty removed," Tracey told him. Horatio looked to Tripp, who nodded.

"Fine, I'll get you moved closer to home, and you won't get the death penalty," Horatio agreed.

"They're out in Southern Miami, all the way down near the border, in a house by a small lake. One of the inmates here told me he was getting out, and I asked him a few favors. I hope you can get them in time," he said with a smirk.

"Frank, you heard him, he just copped to kidnapping and malice. I believe that would earn him, along with his previous crimes, the death penalty," Horatio said with a smirk before walking out.

"What?! You can't do that! You promised that I'd be moved to a county jail and that I wouldn't get the chair!"

"Life sucks, doesn't it Tracey?" Horatio said with a chuckle as he walked out of the room and then radioed Eric as to where Tim and Calleigh were. 


	6. I Love You

Chapter 6- I love you

"Eric? Do you have the building in sight?" Horatio asked through the police radio.

"Yeah H, we're landing far enough away so that the suspect won't hear us," Eric said as he told the driver to find a place to land.

"I'm almost there Eric, don't go in without me," Horatio said, then hung up the radio. He drove to where Tracey had told them, and found the Dade copter landing in a deserted parking lot. "Eric! Get in!" Horatio yelled. Eric complied and ran to the car. He got in and before Eric could even close the door Horatio went speeding off in the direction of Tim and Calleigh.

Meanwhile, back in the house, the man that had taken them came back in, on Calleigh's side. He found that the window was broken and went into a rage. He yanked Calleigh away from the window, and threw her to the ground. He looked back at Tim who was screaming for him to let her go. Tim was up against the window, reaching out for her. The man grabbed his arm, popping it out of it's socket, and making Tim hit the window with more force than if he'd punched him. His head started bleeding from the impact, but he didn't care. He pulled his arm back through the window. He wasn't helping Calleigh by getting himself hurt.

"So you broke my window huh?" The man asked as he turned to Calleigh. She whimpered and scooted backwards away from him, but he only stepped closer. "You know what I do to bad girls like you?" he asked, picking her up by her hair and making her stand up.

Calleigh looked at him and then got more courage than she'd had about five minutes ago. She stepped back and swung her arm towards his head as fast as she could, and punched him, causing him to step back a bit. "You little bitch," he said angrily, stepping back towards her. He slapped her across the face and shoved her up against the wall. It was then that something exploded near the door, causing him to fall backwards, and Calleigh to fall to the side.

"Miami-Dade police! Put your hands behind your head!" the police officer screamed at him. Another set of police officers cut the lock off of the door that connected Tim and Calleigh's rooms. Tim came running over to the other side just as Calleigh was standing up. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her wounds.

"Calleigh I'm never letting you go ever again, I'm so sorry," he said lightly into her ear.

Calleigh shook her head. "It's the job Tim, this things happen, just hold me Tim," she said lightly as she wrapped her arms around him as well and held him as close as she could.

"I love you," Tim whispered lightly in her ear, then kissed her forehead. Calleigh looked up and smiled a little.

"I love you too."

"Tim! Calleigh! Are you alright?" Eric called, coughing because of the dust that the explosion had created.

"We're fine," Tim called, keeping Calleigh close to him. Calleigh looked to her side and pulled away from Tim a bit to go to Eric. "I'm okay," she said, walking up to him and hugging him. Only then did she start crying. Reality hit her that she was safe now. "Thank you, I thought you would never find us," she told him.

"We weren't going to stop until we did Calleigh, it's empty there without you two," he told her, smiling a bit. Calleigh pulled away from him as Eric moved over to Tim. "You alright man?" Tim nodded, but it wasn't convincing. "Tim…." he said before bringing him in for a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Eric," Tim said softly, then looked to Calleigh, who had noticed Horatio in the other room and went over to him, and was now in the doorway talking to him. He had his hand on the small of her back and told her to go outside to where Alexx was waiting. She nodded and went outside to where she was, and Tim followed. When he got outside, Alexx and Calleigh were both crying and hugging each other. Alexx was holding onto her tight, so happy that they'd found her friends.

Tim walked up, and that's when he was embraced by Alexx, which Calleigh had to chuckle at. She sat down on the gurney and waited for Alexx to patch her up while her and Tim hugged.

"Come on Timmy, take a seat next to Calleigh," she said lightly, which Tim complied to. He reached down and grabbed Calleigh's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Calleigh rested her head against his shoulder until Alexx grabbed her kit and started to fix her up. She started with her old bullet wound, which was bleeding a little under the bandage. She switched the bandages and then looked up and saw that the side of her head was bleeding. She wiped away the blood that was trickling down the side, and then put a bandage over it. Her other wounds would have to be taken care of when they got to the hospital.

Alexx then moved to Tim and fixed up the wound on his head, then moved to his shoulder. "This is going to hurt a little Timmy," she said lightly. Calleigh looked up at him and nodded, and shook his arm a little, letting him know that she was still there.

Alexx moved his shoulder back into it's place, and to her surprise, Tim didn't make a sound, just let out a breath that he'd been holding.

"Alright you two, lets get you to the hospital, okay?" she asked lightly as the helicopter landed next to the building. Cal and Tim got up and walked over to it. They were told to lay down on a separate bed, and then were put into the back of the helicopter. Alexx got in with them, and they were hoisted away to the hospital to find out the extent of their injuries. Calleigh was starting to panic. She didn't want Horatio, Alexx, and Eric knowing what that man did to her, but they were going to have to know in order to pin this guy for everything they could get.

For now, Eric and Horatio left night shift to their crime scene, since they weren't biased. The three day shift members, Horatio, Eric, and Alexx got into their respective cars and drove to the hospital, hoping that their friends hadn't been hurt too badly. 


	7. Photographs

Chapter 7- Photographs

Back at the hospital, Tim was released due to the fact that there was nothing wrong with him, but Calleigh was being held. Tim had been in his room for a total of twenty minutes, since they still needed to get the evidence off of him. Once they were finished, they told him Calleigh's room number, but when he got in there, Calleigh wasn't even done being evaluated yet.

He came to her side and smiled down at her. She probably looked her worst, but to him, she was as beautiful as ever. He would always think of her as his angel, and no matter what she looked like she would always be beautiful. Calleigh looked over at him with a scared look on her face. They were collecting the evidence off of her, and she knew what was coming next.

"Alright Ms. Duquesne, lay down please," the nurse asked her. Calleigh did as she was told and then sent a look over at Tim. "Mr. Speedle, could you take a step out of the room for a minute?" the nurse asked. He nodded and did as he was told.

The nurse swabbed her, making sure she was as comfortable as she could be. Not to anyone's surprise, Calleigh started to cry. Being through a traumatic even like that was never easy. Nurse Grey called Tim back into the room and left the two alone. Calleigh pulled Tim down to her and hugged him closely as she cried. Tim whispered small words of comfort in her ear and told her how much he loved her.

A few minutes later, Eric, Horatio, and Alexx entered the room. Eric had a camera in his hand, and the couple knew what they needed to do.

"I thought that the case was being handed over to night shift?" Tim asked.

Horatio nodded. "Yes, it was, but I insisted that we take the pictures so that you two were as comfortable as possible," he said, looking more towards Calleigh when he said it. He had an idea of what went down, since he had heard he nurses talking in the hallway. Calleigh just sighed and nodded a little. Eric nodded to the other two and they left the room, leaving Calleigh, Tim and Eric alone.

"Who wants to go first?" Eric asked.

"I will," Tim answered, showing him his bruised shoulder, nose, and injured forehead. There wasn't much else on Tim, so he had to move on to Calleigh, who wasn't too excited about it.

Before Eric started, he sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her back as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "How are you holding up Calleigh?" he asked her lightly.

"Not good," Cal answered, looking up at Tim who was frowning.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh, " Eric apologized, but Calleigh shook her head.

"It's not your fault Eric, it's no one's fault. No one could have known that it was going to happen except Tracey, and he is the only one to blame," she said lightly as she sniffled a little.

"Come here Cal," Eric said, pulling her into his arms and looking up at Tim sympathetically. Calleigh cried into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She'd been through so much and Eric wanted to do something about it, but he knew that he couldn't. He would have to think of something later. Something to get Cal and Tim's minds off of this event. The two could use a distraction.

"Are you ready Cal?" Eric asked, not wanting to push her into anything. All of the men at CSI were very protective of Calleigh. Horatio, Eric, Tripp and most of all, Speed hated it when Calleigh was hurt in any way. It was like they were one big family. They were all brothers and sisters. And Eric played the part of Calleigh's older brother, which she appreciated. Horatio acted as a father, which Cal was always grateful for. He was a great mentor and always tried to protect her. Which was why all of the men felt so bad. They felt like they should have protected her, and Speed felt the worst.

Calleigh slowly nodded and with that, Eric stood up. He took pictures of her wrists first, showing the dark purple rings around them, and then her side, which was also bruised pretty badly, especially since the bullet wound had been there before. He took pictures of the wound on her head, and her red, chapped lips. When Eric thought he was done, he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled a little. "That wasn't' so hard now, was it?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that more had happened.

"You're not done Eric," Tim commented. Eric looked over at him with a confused look.

"He's right," Calleigh said, lifting up her hospital gown to show the bruises on her legs. She sniffled and looked up at Eric, who's shoulders dropped. He quickly took the pictures and then put the camera down and took Calleigh into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Cal," he said lightly, rubbing her back.

"I………I feel so dirty," she told him honestly as she pulled back and then looked at Tim. "I feel…like I was forced to cheat on the man I loved, and I feel violated and ….pissed off. No matter how much they washed my wounds it seems like none of them will ever heal. They're going to be there for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do to get rid of it. So…thanks for coming, and thanks for worrying about me……..but I need a shower," she said before walking into the bathroom and doing exactly as she said she was going to do.

Eric looked over at Tim. "Take care of her man," he said lightly. Tim nodded and shook his hand.

"I will, and…thanks for coming Eric," Tim said before watching Eric walk out the door to the rest of his team.

Tim sat down on Calleigh's bed and felt that it was still warm from where Calleigh had been sitting. He sighed and asked God why it had to be them, why it had to be her. She was the most beautiful person in the world. She was cheery, brought light to people's days. She always wore a smile on her face, and that sparkle that she always had in her eyes that told him that she was happy. And even through all of this devastation, it was still there. Tim being there for her would always make her happy.

Calleigh on the other hand, was in the shower, but didn't feel any cleaner. When she got out, she brushed the knots out of her hair and put on the outfit that Horatio brought her from her locker. She sighed a little and came out with her hair dampened. She looked at Tim and then looked down , ashamed of what she did. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she said lightly. "I mean, back at the house, I wish you didn't have to go through that," she told him.

"No Cal, don't you dare. I know you did that for me, and I should be the one telling you that you shouldn't have to go through that. You shouldn't have to give yourself over to a man just to protect me, I should have protected you, and I didn't. I failed you Calleigh, but believe me when I say that I love you….more than anything in the world, and Calleigh, will you move in with me?" he asked her lightly, nervous that she would turn him down.

Calleigh smiled a little and nodded. "Of course I'll move in with you Tim, I love you too, I would do anything for you," she told him.

"I know Calleigh, I know." 


	8. The Question

Chapter 8- The Question 

"What do you think Calleigh?" Tim asked her as he looked around to their new bedroom.

"I love it!" Calleigh exclaimed, hugging him tightly. It'd been 7 months since the horrific event that brought them closer together. But now, they were moved in together, and redid their bedroom. Cal wrapped her arms around her future husband, and thought back to when they'd been engaged.

_Tim's heart was pounding out of his chest. It was their five month anniversary of being together, and Tim was sure that she was the one that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. They were at some fancy restaurant that Tim had made reservations for, and it wasn't cheap either. Calleigh looked beautiful in her little black dress, and she'd managed to get him into a pair of nice dress pants and her favorite black dress shirt._

_Calleigh hadn't been expecting anything from tonight but a good dinner and a romantic night afterwards. But when Tim cleared his throat her stomach dropped. Something was going on._

_"Tim, is something wrong?" she asked him, focusing those loving bright green eyes at him._

_Tim smirked a little and shook his head. "Calleigh, I know we've only been dating for a few months…"_

_Calleigh's eyes widened, that was usually the first line for…..no, it couldn't be, it was too soon. Or was it?_

_"But I love you more than anything in the world, I can't live without your sparkling green eyes and your bright smile when I wake up in the morning. I can't live without your kisses and your cute little requests to dance. You're my sunshine in the rain Calleigh, I can't function without you. I guess what I'm really trying to say here…" he said sweetly as he pulled out a velvet blue box and opened it to reveal an engagement ring. "Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?" he asked._

_Calleigh couldn't believe this was happening, it was like a dream come true for her. That night, Tim noticed that her eyes seemed to sparkle more than ever. He'd never seen her this happy and he was ecstatic that he was the man that gave her that happiness._

_"Yes!" Calleigh exclaimed, and smiled when he came over to her side of the table, got down on one knee, and placed the ring on her finger. He then stood up and stood Calleigh up, kissing her passionately. People around them started clapping but neither of them registered it. They were too in the moment to care about anything around them. Tim picked her up and spun her around while they kissed, then set her back down, beaming brightly. It'd been a truly romantic night, and Calleigh was so excited._

"Come on, let's get to bed," Tim said lightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It was late, and Calleigh had just gotten home from work to see the newly refurbished bedroom. It was even accented with her favorite color, yellow. She loved it, and even more than that, she loved Tim.

The next morning, Calleigh woke up to find that Tim wasn't there. She sighed a little and looked over at the calendar, seeing that it was close to Christmas. She looked closer and saw a red dot on the 12th, which was three days ago. Her eyes went wide, and she quickly got up and got ready for work.

After having coffee that Tim gave her and giving him a goodbye kiss, she hurried off to work quickly. As soon as she got there she made her way to the morgue, where her best friend resided, Alexx Woods.

"Alexx, I need your help," she said quickly

Alexx turned to her and held up a finger to Horatio and then looked to Calleigh. "What's the matter baby?" Alexx asked her.

Calleigh leaned in and whispered something into her ear so that Horatio couldn't hear it.

"Oh, that's easy," she said with a smile. She took something off of the shelf and then handed it to Calleigh. "Go into the bathroom and after ten minutes bring me the good news," she told her.

Calleigh shook her head. "Alexx, I don't know if Tim wants a baby so soon," she whispered, mindful of Horatio listening in.

"Baby he loves you, I'm sure whatever it says, he'll be fine with it, now go ahead," she said lightly.

Cal nodded and went into the bathroom, and did as the box told her. After ten minutes, she came back out, crying.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Alexx asked, and looked up to Horatio, who was on his way down to help comfort Calleigh.

"I'm pregnant Alexx," she spat out quickly, just in time for Horatio to hear. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and cried into her shoulder.

"Oh, baby, that's a good thing, you're going to be a mommy sweetheart," Alexx said as she rubbed her back, looking to Horatio.

"I'm scared," Cal said lightly. She pulled away and turned around to see Horatio.

"You alright Calleigh?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Calleigh shrugged. "I guess," she told him as she looked down at the floor. "I don't want to give up my job for this and I'm afraid of what Tim will say," she said honestly.

Horatio shook his head. "I think he'll be excited Calleigh, I mean, you two are getting engaged and you're going to start a new life together, why not start it with a family? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Calleigh sighed. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

"Come on Cal, let's go get Tim," he said before leading her out, and turning to thank Alexx.


	9. The Answer

Chapter 9- The Answer

Calleigh arrived home safely thanks to Horatio, and was given good wishes and words of encouragement by her boss and father figure. She sighed and turned to look at the house as he pulled away. It wasn't anything big. Calleigh helped pay the rent and paid for some of the bills. It was a cute little home, but if they were going to have a baby things would have to change.

She walked up to the house almost like it was a jail cell, but it wasn't. In fact, it was far from it. She had some of her best memories in that home already, living with Tim. He was the light of her life. She wanted to have a baby, of course, but she just wasn't sure what Tim would think about it. It was unexpected, and it was something that Calleigh hadn't planned on doing until after they were married. She figured though, things couldn't change, and nature had to take it's course. She just hoped Tim understood. Maybe she was over thinking this whole thing? Maybe she was just so paranoid that she was being irrational, but all that aside, she still had to tell him, and she still had to hear his reaction. So she figured it was better to do it now than later.

She walked in the door to find Tim laying down on the couch, flipping through the channels. He sat up when he heard the door open. "Baby, what are you doing home so early?" he asked lightly. She looked worried, or scared, or something. He didn't quite know what but something was definitely wrong. She didn't wear a smile on her face like she usually did. She just looked…nervous.

"Horatio drove me home. He told me I could take the day off. So…I came here," she told him lightly, as if nothing was wrong, but he saw past her tough outer shell and could read her like a book.

"Calleigh, why don't you tell me what's the matter sweetheart?" he asked as she got up and took both of her hands in his. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Everything is fine Tim, there's nothing wrong," she said lightly, and she knew she had to tell him sooner or later but she just didn't have the guts to do it right now. She had to think of a way to tell him, and she thought of a cute way.

Later that night, Calleigh started to prepare dinner for them. Tim had been wondering all day what Calleigh was hiding from him, but he couldn't figure it out. All day she'd kept herself away from him, hidden herself in the bathroom and he could have sworn he'd heard her crying but every time he asked she just shook her head, smiled and said that he was hearing things. Well he was sure that he wasn't hearing things. Something was wrong and Calleigh wouldn't tell him what it was, but from what Calleigh had planned, she hoped he figured it out. Besides, he was a CSI, he should be able to figure out something.

She prepared dinner, making baby shrimp, baby peas, baby carrots, and baby spinach salad. If he didn't get the hint, she would be really surprised. She was just nervous. She was nervous to how he would react, and she wondered where their relationship would go from there, but she knew that she had to tell him, if she didn't, Horatio and Alexx would be up her butt the next day.

Calleigh took a deep breath and set everything on the table. "Dinner's ready!" she called, then sat down. She had a feeling that he was going to figure it out before he even saw the food. Each day at dinner they would each have a glass of wine, but Calleigh had water this time instead of wine. Tim came into the room with a smile on his face, which Cal guessed was a good thing. Being in a good mood was a great way to start things off just in case he didn't want this baby. As he sat down, he didn't notice the wine at first, but he did notice the food.

"It looks like all of the food has been shrunk," Tim said with a smirk, then looked down at some of the things on his plate. "What is all of this stuff?" he asked.

"Baby shrimp, baby carrots, baby peas, and baby spinach salad," Calleigh said softly, wondering if he got the hint. It was then that he looked at her drink, and it hit him.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, mouth hanging wide open. All Calleigh could do was look down at her lap and nod. She was so afraid of what was coming next. "Calleigh…..that's….that's great!" he said standing up and looking down at her. She looked back up at him with a timid look on her face.

"You're not angry?" she asked lightly as she stood up and locked his gaze with hers.

"Of course not baby, why would I be angry? We're going to be parents! Calleigh I can't possibly be angry at you for that, I've always wanted to be a daddy and now you're going to give me a baby, I'm so proud of you sweetheart," he said lightly, taking her hands in his.

Calleigh smiled and held onto his hands tightly. She'd been so worried over nothing. Tim was happy, she was happy, and they were going to have a baby. Now that she knew he was happy about it, she was smiling brightly, and she was so excited to have this child enter her life. She couldn't wait to scream it on top of the mountain that she was going to be a mommy.

Tim was even more excited than Calleigh was. He wanted to call everyone right now, have them over for a cigar, and celebrate, but dinner came first. He would do that afterwards. He wanted a party, and he wanted it now.

"Baby, I love you," he said lightly as he wrapped his arms around his future wife and gave her a huge hug.

"I love you too Tim, so much," she whispered into his ear. His reaction was a huge relief, and she couldn't wait to tell everyone. But for now, she let him go, and sat back down to eat her dinner.

After they were finished with dinner, Tim found that he couldn't keep his hands off of his fiancée. They'd called the team, and their parents, and invited them over so that they could tell all of them the good news. Her mom and dad were going to be so excited.

About an hour later, everyone was in the house and there was talk of football games, work, and wild nights out. Soon enough, Tim called for the attention of the group, and called Calleigh into the room. She was smiling big, and looked to Tim, she wanted Tim to start off.

"Guys, first of all I want to thank you all for coming, and I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Well, Calleigh and I have some news for you. As you know, we're engaged to be married in two months. But that's not all…." he said leaving it to Calleigh.

"I'm pregnant," she said excitedly, and then her eyes went wide. Everyone jumped up in a frenzy to hug her, and shake Tim's hand. Her mother was the first to envelope her in a hug. Then her dad, and the her team. She smiled and hugged her soon to be mother-in-law and then looked over her shoulder to find Tim's dad still sitting down. Calleigh looked over at Tim and then nodded over to his dad.

Mr. Speedle was never excited about the wedding in the first place, and hadn't given Tim and Calleigh his blessing, which was something that Calleigh desperately wanted. Tim went over to talk to his father. They seemed to be silently arguing, but there was one other person that hadn't gotten up to hug her. Calleigh's grandmother.

Calleigh walked over to her to find that she was smiling, but her eyes were closed. "Grandma, grandma?" Cal said lightly, trying to get her attention. She didn't respond. Flags went up in Calleigh's mind. Her grandmother was very weak, and very fragile, but she seemed to be in perfect health. "Alexx!" Calleigh yelled, calling for her best friend.

"Alexx something's wrong!" Calleigh said frantically, which gained the attention of everyone in the room, including Tim and his father.

Alexx looked at her grandmother, and got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right, and she was afraid to tell Calleigh what she thought was wrong.

Alexx came up to Mrs. Duquesne and put two fingers to her neck, something that Calleigh didn't want to watch. She turned to her mother and buried her head in her shoulder. Alexx sighed and then asked for Calleigh's tiny flashlight. Cal turned back towards Alexx and gave her the flashlight that she had on her hip from working this morning.

She checked her pupils. "Calleigh, she's gone sweetie, just a few minutes ago. My guess is she heard that you were having a baby and got excited. Her heart rate increased but the rest of her body couldn't handle it. She died a happy woman Calleigh."

Cal shook her head and covered her mouth. "No, this isn't happening. She was supposed to be in the wedding, she was supposed to be here for my baby, she was fine!" Calleigh said and then stood up, not believing what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry baby," Alexx said soothingly.

Meanwhile, Tim looked to his father, and then to Calleigh. "I'll be back," he said lightly.

His father was still disgruntled. He didn't like Calleigh, and he hated the fact that now she was pregnant with his child. He was convinced that Tim would be irresponsible, and so could Calleigh. HE was almost positive Tim didn't truly love her. They were both too young to know what love was. 


	10. Making Amends

Chapter 10- Making Amends

Calleigh stood up and looked down at her deceased grandmother. Tonight was supposed to be happy, and Cal was supposed to be smiling instead of crying. Everyone in the room was quiet. It reminded Alexx much of the morgue, where her dead bodies lay. The only difference here was that it was actually Mrs. Duquesne's time. She'd lived her life happily and her last thoughts were that her beloved granddaughter was having a baby.

Calleigh didn't see it that way. Calleigh saw it as she was going to miss out on everything. The wedding, the baby's birth, Calleigh's face when she walked down the isle. She wanted her to be there for all of that, but she was gone now.

Everyone in the room had taken their seats again, except for Calleigh and Tim. It seemed like ages that Cal was standing there by herself, crying her eyes out before Tim came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Not one person female in that room could say they didn't shed a tear. Even Mrs. Speedle was crying. Mrs. Duquesne was in her husbands arms crying just about as hard as Calleigh was. The room was filled with sorrow, and no one seemed to want to break the silence of words. Tim and Calleigh seemed to be the center of attention. They were standing in the middle of the room, with Tim's arms wrapped firmly around her. It made all the women's hearts melt at the fact that Tim was so sweet. He was holding her close and rocking her back and fourth in his arms. He wanted so much to take the pain away, but that wasn't about to happen.

Mrs. Speedle looked over to her husband, who was looking out the window. "You can't tell me that he doesn't love her Dave, look at him," she whispered to him. But Dave didn't budge. "Look at them!" Jen yelled quietly. He sighed and looked up at the two, seeing Tim that way was a surprise to him. Tim had his arms securely around her and he was rubbing her back and comforting her. He was whispering small words of encouragement into her ear as he rocked her, and the look on his face was something Dave had never seen before.

"I give it three years," Dave spat obnoxiously. Jen sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, but Dave knew that she was right. He used to do the same thing for his wife when he was Tim's age. He'd hold her and just listen to her cry, no matter how stupid it was.

It was a matter of minutes before Tim picked his love up and took her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and then sat on the edge of it. He picked up a tissue and wiped away her tears with it. He looked down at her lovingly and ran his other hand through her hair, trying to get her to calm down.

"Sweetie it's gonna be okay," Tim said softly. "I know it might seem like it, but everything is going to be just fine, I'm here, okay?" he cooed. Little did he know that his father had followed him and was watching through the crack of the door. Maybe he was wrong to think of Calleigh that way before. She seemed to have a very fragile and kind heart.

"No Tim, she was supposed to be there, for everything. She wasn't supposed to leave this soon," she told him through her tears.

Tim sighed and leaned down to kiss her lightly. "I know baby, I'm so sorry," he said before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her up into a sitting position and into his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked over it, and saw Tim's dad standing there. She didn't do anything, she just cried into Tim's arms and looked to his dad. Dave sighed and walked away, figuring that this was a good time to pass locket down.

About a half an hour later, everyone but Calleigh's family left, and said their condolences to the family, and left a note for Cal telling her that they were there for her and that she and Tim should take the next few days off of work. Cal and Tim came back out of the bedroom and Calleigh quickly apologized for being in there so long. It was then that Mr. Speedle stood up.

"Calleigh, may I speak with you?" he asked her softly. Calleigh looked up at Tim, who nodded, then back at Mr. Speedle.

"Yes sir," she said lightly.

Tim's dad took her to the porch and turned to her, thinking up what to say. "When I came here, I thought that you two were just looking for a way to find someone to fill the spot next to you in bed. But when I saw the way Tim took care of you, I saw a different side of him. Something that I was never able to get out of him, compassion. I knew he had it in him, because I had it. Before I met Jen I was just as stubborn and stuck up as he was. It took me to fall in love with her to realize that I had a whole different side to me."

Calleigh listened intently, and was awestruck by the fact that he was apologizing to her.

"Calleigh," Dave started again, but this time he moved to around his neck and took something off of it. "My father gave me this when I got married, and told me to hand it down to who I thought was worthy. I want you to have it. I'm sorry for undermining you in the first place. You're a sweet girl, and I want to give you my blessing," he said lightly as he walked around her and put the locket on her. He then came back around and looked down into her teary eyes.

"Mr. Speedle…" Calleigh started, but she was cut off.

"Call me dad," he said, which made Cal smile a little.

"Um, Dad," she started again as she put her hand over the warm piece of gold that hung around the chain. "I don't think you understand how much this means to me. Since day one I've been looking for your blessing and that's all I ever wanted. This.." she said, motioning to the locket. "This is very sweet, and I promise to take good care of it, thank you."

"Promise me something else Cal," he told her. "Promise me that if he ever hurts you that you'll come to us for help. I know he wouldn't, but if you ever need anything…" he said lightly.

Calleigh nodded. "I promise," she vowed, and reached up to hug him. Just then, Tim walked in to see them hugging. He leaned against the doorway and smiled, glad that his father and his soon to be wife were getting along. From now on, it would be easy sailing. They were getting married, having a baby, all was well in the Speedle family. Soon enough, old memories of the late Mrs. Duquesne would be brought to the surface, and good times will be recalled, and Calleigh will slowly heal from this. He just wished there was something he could do for her. For now, he walked back into the living room and gave a small smile to his mom.

Calleigh and Dave walked back into the living room a few minutes later. Calleigh's mom and dad wished them well and were ready to leave with a hug and a kiss from each of them. Soon after, the Speedle family left, and it took Calleigh a while to realize that her grandmother was gone. Alexx probably swung by and picked her up real fast. She was glad that it was Alexx that picked her up. She knew that her grandmother was in good hands, and that was all she needed for peace of mind.

"Are you ready for bed sweetheart?" Tim asked. Calleigh looked up at him and shook her head.

"I just need some time for myself," Cal said with a small nod.

Tim respected her wishes and made his way to bed, leaving Calleigh to think away the night. She recalled memories of when she was little and her grandmother would bring her dolls to play with. She got up and went into a box that she told herself she would pull out sooner or later. She found what she was looking for. It was a plastic doll with a lavender knitted dress. One thing her grandmother loved to do was knit, and make this for her. She pressed the button on the back of the doll and listened to Brahm's Lullaby play softly. Calleigh didn't go to bed that night. She laid down in the spot where her grandmother had been and rested there for the night in her memory. 


	11. Wedding Bells

Chapter 11- Wedding Bells

It was Calleigh's day. The day that every woman dreamed of since they were a little girl. Calleigh had planned for over four months to set this up and although everything seemed to be last minute, they succeeded in getting everything set and in place. She looked gorgeous with her gown. It was white with a slit down it that had an ivy fabric underneath it. The straps accented her collarbone and brought out her bright green eyes. There were flowers coming down the bodice that were colored the same as the ivy fabric that was on the fabric at the bottom of it.

"Baby, are you ready?" Alexx asked with a bright smile. Calleigh nodded a little and looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail with ringlets of small curls flowing out of it. She had a vail flowing down her back with tiny flowers knitted into them. Her grandmother had made the piece when she got married. She'd handed it down to Calleigh and told her to wear it for her wedding when she got married.

Alexx smiled a little and walked up behind her. "You look gorgeous Calleigh," she said as she brushed down her own burgundy dress and then put her hands on Calleigh's shoulders.

"How is Tim?" Calleigh asked, smiling big.

"He's as anxious as ever, he can't wait to see you," Alexx said honestly. Tim was sweating buckets at the altar, but he seemed cool and collected on the outside.

"I can't wait Alexx, in a matter of minutes I'm going to be married. I'm not going to be Calleigh Duquesne anymore and people aren't going to mispronounce my name and they're not going to call me Ms, they're going to call me a Mrs, and Alexx I'm so nervous," Calleigh rambled as she turned and looked to Alexx. All she could do was laugh.

"Calm down sweetie, it's a new chapter in your life, be happy. I'll go get your father now, everyone is here and they're anxious to get started," she told her. Calleigh nodded and thanked her, then turned towards the mirror again. Soon enough, she heard a knock on the door, and it was her father.

"Lambchop?" he asked softly. Calleigh turned and smiled when she saw him. "Oh honey you look absolutely beautiful. I'm so happy for you, and that young man you're marrying is a fine boy, did you know he came to me before he asked you to marry him?" he asked.

Calleigh tilted her head to the side a little bit and shook her head. "No, he did?" she asked him in amazement.

Kenwall nodded. "Yep, he came to me and asked me for your hand in marriage, of course I told him that if he made you happy, then he could ask you to be his wife, and I gave him my blessing," he said with a small smile. "And now look at you, you're a beautiful young lady who is about to make the biggest commitment of her life. It was a decision you, and only you made. I'm really proud of you Calleigh, congratulations," he told her.

Calleigh was on the verge of tears. Her father was always so sweet when he was sober. "Thanks dad," Cal said as she reached up and gave him a hug. "Come on, I think Tim is waiting," she said with a smile. Her father nodded and held out his arm to her. "Always a gentleman," she said.

Cal took a big breath and smiled to her dad. When she heard the music start to play she walked forward and once her eyes found Tim she didn't take them off, and even though she didn't know what was running through his mind, he looked hooked on her too.

"God she's beautiful," Tim muttered under his lips as he watched his bride walk down the isle. As he found himself thinking often, she looked like an angel sent from heaven. She was absolutely gorgeous. Not only was she stunning on the outside, but she was the sweetest person you would ever meet. She was strong, and stubborn, and he loved that about her. She was his Calleigh. His angel sent directly to him from above.

It felt like an eternity that he was waiting for Calleigh to reach him. It was like she was walking on a cloud, so gracefully. Finally, she reached him, and Mr. Duquesne gave Tim her hand, and then put his hand on top of theirs.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do, Kenwall Duquesne, and my wife, Lori Duquesne," he said, and with that, he let go, and sat down with his wife.

The ceremony was something Calleigh would never forget. It seemed like the whole rest of the world was shut out and only Tim and Calleigh were there in that moment. It felt like forever before the priest finally said what she'd been waiting to hear all her life. And with tears in her eyes, she leaned in and kissed him passionately, hearing clapping all around her. Soon enough, she had to pull away and turned towards the crowd with tears in her eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away.

"May I present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Speedle," he said, and with that, Cal and Tim walked back down the isle and out to the next room where they got pictures taken with family and everyone who was in the wedding. When they got out, there was a whole line of family and friends waiting for them to congratulate them. When Calleigh got down the line, the last person she saw was Mr. Speedle.

"Welcome to the family Calleigh," he said with a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad," Cal said lightly as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him. It wasn't long before Tim had caught up to her and broke up the hug.

"Congrats son, I'm proud of you," he said as he held out his hand, and Tim shook it.

"Thanks dad," Tim replied, and then wrapped his arm around his wife. "You ready Cal?" he asked, kissing her cheek. Calleigh nodded, and they headed off to the reception, where hours of fun presented itself.

After everyone was in the hall, Calleigh and Tim were announced, along with the rest of her bridal party. Dinner passed by, and so did the toasts. Alexx and Horatio made a toast to them, Horatio's was the most interesting since he'd been working with Tim the longest, but he didn't forget to mention how beautiful Calleigh was, and how nice Tim cleaned up. After all was said and done, it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. They danced to "You're My Angel" by Brooks and Dunn, which to both of them was fitting since Tim insisted that Calleigh was his angel.

It didn't take long for Horatio to start the fun, by tapping his glass against the table. Calleigh looked up at Tim with a smile and reached up to kiss him passionately.

"I'm so in love with you Calleigh," Tim said as he rested her forehead against hers and guided her as they danced.

"Don't ever leave me Tim, I can't live without you," she said softly as she reached up and kissed him softly again. Everyone was crying, all the women at least. Everyone there could tell that Tim was so deeply in love with Calleigh, and vice versa. Calleigh never wanted that dance to end, but unfortunately, it came time for it to end, and they went on to the father/daughter dance, then after that, the mother/son dance. Calleigh felt like she hadn't danced with so many men in her life. She danced with her father, her father-in-law, Horatio, Eric, and of course Tim. By the end of the night, Calleigh was beat.

They went out to the limo after everyone else had left and got in. When they finally arrived back home, Tim carried her in, and then plopped her down on the bed, and took it upon himself to get her comfortable again by taking off her dress. Truly, it was a night that both Tim and Calleigh would never forget. 


	12. State of Panic

Chapter 12- State of Panic

Calleigh woke up to a rainy morning. The morning sickness was far behind her now, and she was about six months into her pregnancy. Tim was so excited to see the baby growing, but Calleigh felt like a whale. Tim had tried to convince her many times that she wasn't a whale. She would always look beautiful to him, and today was no different.

Tim was already awake and was looking down at her. It was unfortunate that the hormones seemed to kick in already. "What are you looking at?" Calleigh spat, making Tim frown a little.

"I'm looking at my beautiful angel," he told her, trying to lift her mood.

"I have to pee," Calleigh said in reply as she got up and went to the bathroom. She felt like she lived there. It seemed like every five minutes she had to go to the bathroom, and she hated it.

Tim couldn't help but laugh at her reply. It was very rare that they got into a fight. Tim always understood, and sometimes it pissed Calleigh off even more to know that she wasn't getting him angry, but today was different.

Cal came out of the bathroom and sighed as she laid back down in bed. "I'm a whale," she said simply, staring up at the ceiling.

Tim shook his head. "No you're not Calleigh, you're beautiful," he said as he put his hand over her swollen stomach.

"Tim, just stop it, okay? Stop saying that it's getting old," she said as she flicked his hand off of her. That's what really got to Tim, she'd never taken his hand off before, and it felt like he was being restricted from his child.

"Calleigh, I know you're all hormonal and stuff but this is ridiculous," he told her as he put his hand back on her stomach, only to have it taken back off.

"I'm tired of this," Calleigh said as she got up and went to the porch to have some fresh air.

It was rainy outside, but the overhand provided her with the dryness she needed. She wasn't totally awake yet, but when she looked to her right she swore she saw someone that she recognized, someone that she'd put in jail just over a year and a half ago. Her cell phone ran and she quickly reached just inside the door where it was sitting on a charger and opened it.

"Speedle."

"Calleigh, Tracey got out, you're not safe, get Tim and get out of there, Calleigh….Calleigh?" Horatio asked through the phone. By the time he said "you're not safe" Tracey had come up behind Calleigh and grabbed her. She screamed and fought but to no avail.

Tim heard her screaming and he panicked. He went outside, only to see Calleigh being put in an unmarked white van. He called up Horatio and told him what had happened, and Horatio told him to wait there and see if Tracey called him. He explained that Tracey had gotten out by a miracle. No one noticed him get over the fence safely. He had been moved to the county jail, as Horatio had promised, but the court didn't grant him freedom from the death penalty. So essentially, Tracey had nothing to lose.

Tim sat at the house, waiting for something to happen, and finally, something did. His doorbell rang and when he opened the door, there was no one there. There was a package for him, laying at his feet. He called Horatio immediately and didn't touch it until he got gloves on. He picked it up and took it to the lab.

Meanwhile, Calleigh was inside a dark abandoned house with Tracey and two other men. She was scared and she was pregnant, so she was stubborn and not cooperating as Tracey would have liked. He'd shoved her up against a wall and put a knife to her neck, and took a picture. He slit her hand down the middle and filled a vial with her blood. He then tucked it into the package and gave it to one of his men to take it to the Speedle residence.

"So Ms. Duquesne, or should I call you Mrs. Speedle now? I've been watching you. I can see that you're pregnant, may I offer my congratulations," Tracey said with a wicked smile on his face. "You're very pretty you know, I can see why CSI Speedle picked you. Though not many men marry for love anymore. They marry for looks, and that's why he married you," Tracey told her. But Calleigh knew different.

"Tim loves me!" Calleigh yelled, which resulted in her being smacked across the face. 

"We'll see about that," Tracey said, but before he could do anything more, Horatio stepped into the room, not followed by anyone else.

"You asked for me," he said simply. Calleigh was bound by her wrists and ankles but she could still see him, though she was afraid to speak. She didn't want to get hit again.

"Ah, Lieutenant, nice of you to drop by. Here is what I want. In exchange for your beloved Calleigh, I want to be set free, and if anyone comes after me, I'll always be after her," he said as he pointed a gun to Calleigh. "You don't comply, and her and her unborn child are dead," he said as one of his little minions came back downstairs. "The area is clear boss, he came alone."

Horatio smirked a bit and pressed a button on his watch unbeknown to Tracey. "Now Martin, let's sort this all out, I know you don't want to hurt her, she did nothing wrong."

"She put me away for life! She's the one that was getting me killed! In my eyes, she's my murderer!"

"Why Tracey, because you murdered someone else? How does it feel? How does it feel to know you're going to die?" he asked.

"Don't you try my patience Caine, it might result in the death of your precious Bullet Girl," he threatened, it was then that he heard a helicopter landing. "What is that?" he asked. "Go find out!" Tracey yelled as he waved his gun over at one of the two men. Horatio took that as his chance and pulled his gun out of his back pocket and shot Tracey so that he didn't even notice. The two men came after Horatio, and Calleigh quickly broke out of her bounds and picked up Tracey's gun. She shot one of the two men, and as the other one came towards her, she looked to Horatio, she didn't notice the other man coming towards her. He shoved her up against the wall and held the knife to her throat, but as Calleigh looked him right in the eyes, she heard a gun shot, and he dropped to the floor. When Cal looked over, Tim was standing there.

"Tim!" Calleigh squeaked as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She started crying hysterically, and buried her head into his chest. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you angry, I'm so sorry," she said quickly.

"Shhh, shhh, Calleigh, it's alright sweetie, you're alright, I promised you I'd protect you, I can't lose you baby, I love you so much," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Tim, I'm sorry."

"Calleigh this wasn't your fault," he told her. Calleigh looked down at Tracey and let go of Tim, assuring him that she was okay. She kneeled down next to Tracey and put two fingers to his neck. He still had a pulse, it was very very slow, but he had one. Calleigh knew that she should call out for an ambulance, but she didn't. Instead, she left him there to die. He deserved it.

"I want to go home Tim," Calleigh said as she got back up and walked over to him. Tim nodded and put his hand on the small of her back, and left Tracey behind them. Calleigh was safe again, never to be bothered by this murderer ever again. 


	13. Cry, Cry, Cry

Chapter 13- Cry Cry Cry 

Calleigh woke up in bed to find Tim missing. She yawned and looked out the window to see that he was standing on the porch in his boxers. She loved it when he did that. He looked so cute.

It was then that Calleigh felt a pain in her stomach. Yeah, over the course of the last nine months it'd hurt before, but not like this. This caused her to shriek out in pain, alerting Tim of it. He spun on his heel and came back into the room. "Baby are you alright?" he asked her, coming to her side and helping her sit up. He stroked her hair lightly and gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah, it's just…..something hurts, in my stomach," she said painfully. Tim's face dropped and his eyes widened.

"Are they contractions?" he asked emotionlessly. It was hitting him that maybe it was time. Maybe Calleigh was going into labor.

"I don't know, I've never had them before, I have no clue!"

Tim nodded a little and picked up the bag that was already packed for them. When they entered the middle of the eighth month, Calleigh and Tim packed bags so that they were ready. He flung one over his shoulder and held the other, and then uncovered Calleigh and gave her his hand so that she could have help getting up.

"Get in the car baby, alright? I'll put the bags in the back."

Calleigh nodded and did as Tim told her. She got into the car and buckled herself in. Just before she'd entered the car, she noticed that her water broke. She was going into labor. She started to get excited, but she was panicked, and she had so many mixed emotions but as soon as the pain hit her again she wanted to kill Tim for doing this to her.

About a half an hour later, Calleigh was in a room, awaiting a doctor. Once one came in, he looked at her charts. "Contractions are about ten minutes apart……let's see how far this little one is…." the doctor said as she found the diameter of the baby. "Ten centimeters. We're going for a natural birth, correct?" Calleigh nodded. "Good, then everything should be just fine. Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" she asked.

Calleigh shook her head. "We wanted it to be a surprise," she said softly.

The doctor nodded and came to her side. "Alright then, my name is Doctor Shepard…I mean, Doctor Montgomery, recent split up," she said with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Calleigh said sympathetically. The doctor shrugged if off and then told her if she needed anything that she would be around.

It didn't take long for Calleigh to be absolutely sick of this. She was sweaty, she looked like shit, and not to mention the pain was unbearable.

"You did this to me," Calleigh said with her eyes narrowed. "You did this to me and you are never touching me again!" she screamed as another contraction came on. They were fourteen hours in and the contractions were getting closer and closer. The baby was 8 cm, and didn't seem to want to come out. She'd called Alexx and Alexx had called the rest of the team, though they stayed outside the room, awaiting news, as well as the Speedle's and Duquesne's.

About a half an hour later, Calleigh was at her breaking point. It hurt her so much and all she wanted was to go home and relax, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Alright Calleigh, are you ready?" the doctor asked as she took her seat.

"Get this thing out of me!" Calleigh yelled, wanting the pain to go away. Tim couldn't help but laugh a little. "What are you laughing at Tim? You did this! Next time, YOU are having this baby, I'm not going through this again!" she said angrily, though she didn't mean it.

"I wish I could Cal, I wish I could take all the pain away, but I can't, you can do this baby," he told her.

Calleigh started to give up on herself. She didn't want to do this and she was convinced that she couldn't. "No, I can't do it Tim, it hurts to much, I can't," she told him as tears started to flood her eyes.

"Calleigh, push," the doctor prompted her. Calleigh pushed but ended up turning red and feeling like she accomplished nothing. "Good Cal, very good."

"You're doing great baby," Alexx said, who was coaching her on the side. She'd been through it a few times, so she would know what it was like. She'd been helping Calleigh along the way, and was here at the end of it as well.

"No! I can't do this anymore, it hurts too much!" she yelled.

Tim sighed and leaned in close to her ear. "You know what Calleigh, fine, give up, but I know you, and you never quit, you never give up on anything. If you are still the same, stubborn, southern woman that I married you would not give up on this, no matter how much it hurts. You can do it," he told her.

Calleigh looked over at him and down at their hands, she was probably killing the poor thing but she didn't care. "You really think I can do it?" she asked him as sweat dripped down her forehead, which Tim quickly wiped away.

"Baby, I know you can," he said.

With that, Calleigh nodded, and pushed a few more times with the coaching if Alexx and Tim by her side. Before she knew it, she heard something crying, and that something was her baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Speedle. It's a boy," she said softly, and Calleigh was beaming.

Alexx looked down at her and smiled. "Good job baby," she told her, and patted her hand.

Tim looked down at her and kissed her lightly. "I told you you could do it baby," he said as he looked up and saw his little baby boy being handed to him.

"Do you have a name for him Calleigh?" Alexx asked as she looked down at the little pink baby.

Calleigh nodded. "Kenneth," she said simply as she held her baby in her arms. As soon as she saw him she started to cry. "Kenneth Charles Speedle," she said with a smile as she wiped the tears away. "Hey sweetie, mommy and daddy are here, it's okay," she said softly.

Tim was so proud, and he couldn't wait to tell everyone it was a boy. "I'm so proud of you Calleigh," he said as he kissed her lips softly. One of the nurses took Kenny away and told them that they could see him in the nursery soon. Calleigh immediately wanted to rest, and Tim took it upon himself to go outside to tell the others.

"It's a boy," he said with a smile on his face. His mother smiled and gave him a hug, and his father gave him a handshake. The rest followed suit, and then the family members went in to see Calleigh. It was December 20th, five days before Christmas. And this was the greatest Christmas present of all.


	14. Christmas Morning

Chapter 14- Christmas Morning 

Calleigh woke up at six in the morning, and was a bit groggy. She'd been up and down all night depending on the baby's needs. She was up about six times so far and now she was up again. He was probably hungry. She moved out of bed quietly as not to wake Tim, but little did she know that he wasn't asleep anymore.

The blonde bombshell was skinny again, equipped with stretch marks, but she didn't care, she was proud of them if not anything else. Her feet weren't swollen anymore, but the one thing that she still had to suffer from was the pain in her back. It hadn't quite gone away yet.

She walked into the baby's room to find Kenny crying his head off. She shhed him and sat down in the rocking chair. "Hey there sweetie, mommy's here," she whispered lightly to him.

Tim got up and placed his presents for Calleigh and Kenny under the tree. He saw that Calleigh had already put hers there, she must have done that when she got up to take care of Kenny. After he was finished, he went to Kenny's room, and silently watched his family from the doorway.

Calleigh was singing lightly to her son. She was so proud of him and she was so excited to be a mom. She didn't even notice that Tim was standing behind her in the doorway, listening to her sing.

"There's presents waiting for you under the tree," Tim said, finally making his presence known.

Calleigh looked up and smiled, then stood up and took Kenny out to the living room, smiling at the beautiful lit tree contrasted against the dark sky in the window behind it.

"Let's give Kenny his gift first," she said with a smile as she pulled over his gift and even though he was only five days old, she still wrapped it. It was a baby swing, something her nephews used to love. She smiled and Tim and then put him inside and let it start to swing. He giggled when it started swinging.

"I think he likes it." Tim said as he sat down on the floor next to Calleigh. She nodded in agreement and then leaned in to give him a light kiss. She reached under the tree and pulled out a very small box and handed it to him. It was something she'd wanted to give him for a while now since he had to give it up earlier in their relationship, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

He smiled and looked over to her. He unwrapped the small box. He opened it up and saw a key inside. A key he recognized all too well. "Calleigh you didn't," Tim said in disbelief. Calleigh just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go look outside and see for yourself," she said as she got up and stood in the doorway to the garage, mindful that the baby was inside. Tim looked like a five year old boy that got the best present in the world. It was the same kind and the only difference between the Ducati that he sold away for something with four doors and this, was that this bike was brand new. He looked over the bike, which had a red bow on the handles of it. When he was finished, he came back in and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you so much baby, you didn't have to buy me something that big," he told her. Calleigh just smirked and nodded.

"I know, I wanted to," she told him as she walked back into the house and opened up a few more gifts for Kenny, all of which he seemed to enjoy, especially the little giraffe that Tim had picked out for him.

Everything was perfect, and Calleigh had enjoyed the cute little gifts that he got her for Christmas, and even laughed at the Yankee jersey he bought for her, and a matching one for Kenny. But as they got to the end of the gift giving, Tim had one last present for Calleigh. It was something he noticed she'd been eyeing, but she never told anyone she wanted it.

Calleigh smiled as he handed her the tiny box, and opened it patiently. She opened up the box and then felt her jaw drop to the floor. It was the thousand dollar necklace she had her eye on for the past year and a half. She had it saved in her favorites on the computer, and she had a picture of it in the front flap of her diary, where he'd caught a glimpse of it when she wrote in it. And so he decided, that's what he was going to give her.

Calleigh looked to Tim and then when she saw the smile on his face she smiled as well. "Baby, how did you know I wanted this? I never told anyone about it," she said excitedly.

"I just know you Calleigh, I think I should know my wife and what she likes, don't you?" he asked with a trademark smirk.

Calleigh smiled and gave it to him. "Put it on," she said lightly. Tim complied and came up behind her and then put the necklace on her. She smiled and turned around to kiss him. She had been so excited that she knocked him to the floor.

Tim grunted as he hit the floor, but the more he melted into the kiss the more he liked it. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and felt the silver necklace he just gave her as he slid his hand up to run it through her hair.

When they were finally done, they went to the window beside the tree and looked out to the beautiful Christmas morning. Tim had turned on some soft Christmas music, to Calleigh's liking. Of course, "All I Want For Christmas Is A Real Good Tan" by Kenny Chesney wasn't exactly what he had in mind when she said she wanted a Christmas song, but if she liked it, he was willing to listen to it. He would give Calleigh the world if he could He would give his son the world too. He was so happy that his family was happy and here, with him. He never wanted that to go away.

As they looked out to the Miami morning, they each thought of their future. Raising their child, maybe having more kids in the future, everything. They wanted to experience it all. It was then that a familiar song played on one of Calleigh's mix CD's. It was their wedding song.

"Want to dance?" Tim asked her, holding out his hand. Calleigh nodded and took it. They danced in the early hours of Christmas morning, stealing glances at their son when they could.

Sure, Tim was going to see the rest of his family today. His family was flying down from Syracuse this morning and were on their way, and Calleigh's family was coming as well. But all heA needed was right here in his arms. He needed Calleigh, he needed his Angel.

THE END


End file.
